A Dauntless Wedding: The Planning
by spiritdreamer16
Summary: Sequel to A Dauntless Christmas. Please read the first one first!:) Ever thought about planning a wedding? In Dauntless? Well, the gang helps T-n-T(Tris and Tobias) plan their wedding :)
1. Start Planning

Hello all of my fan- fictioners! I'm so sorry I haven't been posting this sequel soon enough! :) I've been busy! School and everything! lol :)

* * *

Tris POV:

Oh. My. Gosh. Tobias just asked me to marry him! I am overwhelmed with joy!

"Tris, I love you so much." He says as he picks me up.

"I love you more Four." The others don't know his real name yet. They'll know eventually. Hehe.

"Yes! I knew this would happen, of course I'm the wedding planner and maid of honor! Right?" I hear Christina scream in my ear.

"Yes, you do." I say. All the girls scream and come around me while all the guys pat Tobias on the back. I love him so much.

"Okay everyone, movie time!" Zeke yells with excitement. We decide to watch original Christmas movies.

I lay beside of Tobias and he wraps his arms around me and whispers his thoughts to me about when he proposed.

"I was so nervous when I proposed. I love you so much." He whispers and I feel like I'm going to cry.

"I love you more and I can't wait to be Mrs. Eaton." I quietly say to him. We all sit back to watch the movie and I fell asleep in the arms of the man I love.

* * *

One week later

* * *

Wedding Planning is so hard! Grr! Picking out invitations, color schemes, and dresses. Well, I don't know who to invite. I got informed that I can invite family. So, that's good. I know who I am not going to invite. Well, after our engagement, the whole compound ground out and I got all kinds of 'congradulations'. Everything is going amazing! I hear the door open while I'm in the kitchen, and Tobias walks in.

"Hey babe" He says with a smile.

"Hey darling" I say joyful.

"So, when are we getting hitched?" He asks as he grabs a muffin.

"Don't know, any particular day you want to get hitched on?" I ask taking a piece of his muffin.

"First, don't take my muffin." He says playfully, "Second, I don't, what about you?"

"No, not really. Remind me again why Christina is our wedding planner." I say while trying to hide my giggles.

"At least we don't have to train transfers." He says.

"I know right! Some of them are weird and annoying!" I say exasperated.

"Well, I'm going to go hang out with the guys. Bye babe, love you." He says as he kisses me.

"I'm going to clean our messy apartment all day". I say as I look around at the mess.

"Good luck with that." He says as he laughs and walks out.

He is funny, but I like challenges. I'll get this place cleaned up and spotless. I go to the bedroom and get a "Do-Not disturb" sign and add cleaning to it so people don't get the wrong idea. I put the sign out and get all of my cleaning supplies out and start cleaning viciously.

* * *

7 hours later

* * *

I am so tired! I have cleaned this apartment and did laundry and everything! It's spotless. I think I did a pretty good job, if I do say so myself. Tobias should be home in a little less than an hour. So, I'm going to relax and watch tv. My favorite show is on, Wipeout. It's hilarious! I decide to go get a bag of chips and a diet soda. I come back and get a blanket and lay down on the couch. I don't realize that I fall asleep and when I wake up, Tobias is beside me watching WWE Wresting. Oh Lord. He is obsessed with that show. I wake up and stretch. He looks at me and smiles.

"Hey babe, how was your nap? By the way, nice job with apartment." He says as he kisses me.

"Thanks and good." I say.

"How about we go to bed?" I'm tired so, yeah. I nod my head yes and I go take a shower. I get dressed in my pajamas and then he goes into the shower. I start getting the bed ready and take off my jewelry, except for my ring and cross necklace. I'm so tired.

"Time for bed." Tobias says as he comes back from taking a shower.

"Agreed." I say as I hop into bed.

"I love you Tris Prior, forever and always."

"I love you Tobias Eaton, forever and always."

I go to sleep in the arms of the man I love, my fiance.

* * *

Hey Everyone! Sorry this is REALLY late! I appreciate all the pms and reviews! :) I'm going to try and update more often:) please keep reading and reviewing! :) pm me if you need to talk or have any ideas you want to give me for the fan fiction! :) thanks for reading the first chapter! More to come! Sorry if there is any grammar or spelling mistakes! :) lol I hope you enjoy the beginning of this sequel! :)

-Mercedes! :)


	2. Main Man?

_Hey everyone! How is everyone? Thank you for the nice reviews on my first chapter! :) I'm glad you liked it! :) I hope you like this chapter! Of course, you know in my last one I did alternating chapters from Tris or Tobias POV, well, it's going to be the same for this one too! lol Well, I hope you like this chapter! :) Sorry I haven't been updating! I've been really busy with school and family! :) School has kept me sooo busy! :) It's almost time for summer vacation, so don't be mad at me. I've almost survived my Freshman Year of high school! :D I'm so excited, I'll be a Sophomore next year! PM me if you ever need to talk! :D Here's the next chapter! Sooooooo sorry it's late :) Hope you like it, hopefully love this chapter! :D :) _

* * *

_Tobias_ _POV_

I walk into the apartment and it is spotless! Tris did a good job, she must be tired from all the work. I see her laying down on the couch, ASLEEP. She was tired. Hahaha. I go and sit down beside her and change the channel to WWE Wrestling, my favorite show! I hear her wake up and she gets up and stretches.

"Hey babe, how was your nap? By the way, nice job with the apartment." I say with a smile on my face. She's smiling too at the comment.

"Great and thanks." She says.

"How about we go to bed?" I say, I'm tired too.

"Agree." We both take our showers and go to bed.

_Early the next morning_

I wake up and see Tris is still soundly asleep. Haha, she must be very tired from yesterday. I better get to work. So, I write her a note saying where I've gone.

_Tris,_

_Went to work, see you later babe,_

_Tobias_

I still can't believe I'll be married to her in a few months. I'm so lucky. I still need to pick Groomsmen and my main man. Haha.. This will be fun to see them fight for the honor. I honestly have no clue who to pick for my main man.

"Hey Four!" I hear someone yell behind me. I turn around and it's Zeke, my best friend.

"Hey bro" I say

"So, how's wedding stuff going?" He says with a grin. I know what he's going to ask...

"Good, I guess." I say trying to be calm.

"Well, have you chosen who will be your main man yet?" He asks with a huge grin on his face.

"Ummmm, no, not yet. I'm having a hard time picking who it'll be" I say as I see the frown appear on Zeke's face.

"Oh, well, bro, you'll figure it out." He says as he pats me on the back. He goes back to work training. I continue walking around.

Ughhhhh, this day will be long, I can already tell it.

_Later that_ day:

Okay, Uriah, Zeke, Will, and a few other friends have asked me who is going to be my main man at my wedding and I give the same answer, 'I have no clue, it's a hard decision'...

I don't know what to do. I walk to the Pit and I see all my guy friends there.

"Hey guys, what's up?" I say questionably.

"We are having a competition." Zeke says

"For what?"

"About who will be your main man at your wedding, haha" Uriah says with a grin on his face.

Oh lord, what has this come too...

* * *

_Sorry it's a short chapter guys, I had to hurry up and write it. :/ I'm really busy. Can you guess who will be Tobias main man at his wedding? :) Hope you liked the chapter! I'll try and post a another chapter soon! :) Keep reading! Have fun! :D_


	3. DRESS SHOPPING

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry I haven't been updating! School has been hectic, plus I haven't been feeling good lately, but I'm back in action! :) I will try and update every Saturday or Sunday! :) I promise to try! I love all of you who read my stories! I'm thinking about creating a Twilight fan fiction. P.M. me and tell me your opinion on it! :) Also, again, I changed my name, but this one is staying for good! :)Okay, here's the update you have been wanting! :) Love you all!**

* * *

Tris POV:

I wake up and notice Tobias isn't next to me. I get up and go see if he's in the kitchen and he isn't, instead I find a note.

Tris,

Went to work, see you later babe,

Tobias

Well, I'm going to be bored for the day. With that said, I take a shower and get into my OOTD. It's black skinny jeans and a black and dark blue tank top shirt and my leather jacket. I go to the couch and put on my knee high boots. Wouldn't Christina be proud of me. Haha After I get dressed, I hear a knock on the door, I got to open it and I'm surprised to see who it is.

"Chrissy!" I scream

"Trissy!" She yells back.

"Oh my gosh, what are you doing here, I thought you and Will were going on a date today!?" I say, exasperated.

"Well, he has to work the night shift tonight, so we don't get too, but I still have some plans to do today and you're the exact person I wanted to help me.!'

"Umm, okay, what is that you want me to do?" I say nervously.

"SHOPPING! Not just any shopping, shopping for your wedding." She basically screams and smiles.

"Okay, I don't want to be cooped up in here all day, let's go, but let me get my keys and me necklace." I say

After I get my cross necklace, which Tobias got me for my birthday last year, and my keys. We head to the mall. Christina basically drags me to the dress shop.

"You're getting a dress today, I brought you your something borrowed, for you to wear while you try them on." She says and she gives me a box.

"Christina, the wedding isn't until a few months away," I open the box and stop talking. These are beautiful black and white heels. They aren't too tall or to short. I love them. "Christina, they are gorgeous. I can't wear these."

"Nonsense you have to, they were my mom's and I brought them here with me." She smiles widely. I immediately give her a hug and we are on the brink of tears. Such a special moment.

"Hello Miss. Prior, I am Florence. are you ready for trying wedding dresses?" The woman said nicely. Me and Christina pull apart and I nod my head "yes" We go look at the selections.

3 hours later and 26 dresses

"Christina, I'm not going to find anything! " I say. I'm cranky, tired, and hungry.

"Yes, you will! Here, this is the last one I just picked out. Try It on and come out here." She says and hands Florence the dress.

"Fine." I say.

I few minutes later, I am in the dress Christina picked and Florence told me to close my eyes, she said she's "jacking me up". After she does that, she leads me to the mirrors where Christina is and I am on the platform. I am told to open my eyes and I do and I see Christina crying.

"Do I look that bad?" I say self consciously.

"NO! You look gorgeous!, Turn around"

I do as I am told and I gasp at what I see. Christina was right. I do look gorgeous. The dress is a simple white gown that poofs out a little. There's a little beading on the bodice and it has black lining on the bodice. It's perfect. I didn't realize I was crying until I was handed tissues.

"This is the one" I say

"Are you saying yes to the dress?" Florence says, she's crying too.

"YES!" I scream excitedly!

A few minutes later

As we leave the dress store, we see a few other stores we want to go in. A few hours later and many shopping bags in hand, Christina drags me to a shop. I gulp as I see what it is.

Victoria Secret

"Umm, Chrissy?"

"Yes?" She asks all innocent.

"Never mind." I say, she might as well have her fun.

She takes me to the lingerie section and she asks me what sizes then tells me to wait outside. A few minutes later, she walks out with two bags and gives them to me. She tells me don't open it until I get home. I shrug. I get to my apartment and see Tobias isn't here yet. I take off my boots and jacket and start making dinner. I make spaghetti and meatballs. As soon as it gets done. I hear Tobias come through the door.

"Babe, you here?" He yells

"In the kitchen honey!" I say as I plate our dinner.

"Yum, smells good." He gives me a sweet kiss as we sit down.

"Thanks babe, how was work?" I saw as we eat.

"Good, but tiring, how was your day? What'd you do?"

"Went shopping with Christina, found a wedding dress, and no, you get no hints" He gives me pouty face and I kiss him to make him smile.

"Fine, you win. What else did you buy?"

"You can look while I'm in the shower."

"okay"

We finish eating a few minutes later and I get my clothes together to take a shower.

"Babe, I'm taking a shower!" I say

"Okay!"

I take my shower and get out. As I get dresses, I hear him going through the bags. I come out and put my dirty clothes away and walk back to the living room.

"Baby, come here." Tobias says. I walk over to where he is and stop when I see what he is holding. I gulp.

"When do I get to see you in these lovely outfits?" He says as he smirks at me. What am I going to do.

* * *

**Hope you liked the update guys! This picture of her dress will be on my profile! Please review and P.M. on how you like the story! :) Bye guys!**

**-MercedesR.D.15**


	4. Girl Time!

**Guys! I feel terrible for not updating! I read the reviews and I am going to try to update more often! :) Just know I love you guys for all of the support and actually wanting an update! :) Writing helps me with stress and such! I'm a junior in high school and taking AP/College classes, so its pretty stressful! Thanks for the support and everything you guys! Love you ALL!**

* * *

_**Tris: POV**_

I gulp and think 'Oh lord, help me now'.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot about those." I am now a nervous wreck. What am I going to do?

"Babe, let me guess, Christina made you buy these?" He asks with a mischievous grin on his face. Oh god, what did I get myself into.

"Yeah, she did and you don't get to see me in those until our wedding night."

He gives a exasperated breath and mumbled, what I could make of it, a 'fine'. I just laughed and took them from him. I then put them away and headed to the kitchen. I turned on the TV to watch "Scandal" (I had to, I love that how). After about an hour, it was 11:30 at night and I decided to go to bed. When I got to the bedroom, I find Tobias there asleep, he looks so cute, I know I shouldn't say that, but it's true. I just get underneath the covers with him, and automatically cuddle with him.

**_The next day:_**

I woke up to find an empty spot beside me, to which Tobias wasn't there. I smelled the aroma from the kitchen, bacon and biscuits. Tobias is cooking for me again, yes! I get up and get changed for the day. I decide on a different outfit than the usual: black leggings, royal blue sweater, and white boot socks. My sweater shows off my raven tattoos. I do minimum make up, mascara and a little bit of eyeliner. I head out of the bedroom to the kitchen where I find a shirtless Tobias, cooking. I go up behind him and hug him. He's so warm and fun to cuddle with.

"Good morning babe." He says and looks at me, he smiles that dashing smile of his.

"Good morning, smells good." I sit down at the counter and he gives me a plate of food. I smell the aroma, and my stomach growls.

"Someone's hungry." I couldn't agree with him more. We both sat down and ate contently. After we finish, I grab the dishes and go wash them. He gets up and kisses my head, and he goes to get ready. I get the dishes done and go get my purse to get ready and leave. Tobias comes out and he says bye and kisses me. I leave right after him and the day starts.

I head to the Pit to meet up with Christina to go to Shauna's house to meet up with the others. It's been two months since Tobias proposed and we are taking a break from planning. We're ahead of the game. I see Christina and we hug ad stuff. We head on to Shauna's and the other's are there. Marlene came in right before us. I take off my boots and set them aside and we grab popcorn and I grab a water. I sit down on the couch and got comfortable. We just start talking.

"So, I have a little secret." Marlene says.

"What is it?" We all ask.

"Well... I might be pregnant."

* * *

**I decided to leave you on a suspenseful not. You probably know what's going to happen next. I love you guys for all the support and everything! I'll try to update more often! :) Review and PM me! Love you guys! **

**-Mercedes R. Duncan**


	5. Pregnancy Scavenger Hunt

**Tris:**

"What? Oh my gosh! How far along are you!?" I basically squeal.

"I'm only a month along and I haven't told Uriah yet, I'm scared of what he'll say about being a dad." She says, being shy and quiet as the sentence goes on.

"What! Well, we can help you, we can make up a game to tell him!" Christina says and I start thinking.

"Oh, we make up a scavenger hunt telling him to go to certain locations, we leave notes giving a clue to the next one. When he gets to the last location, we'll each hold up a sign saying what the surprise is, the posters could say, 'Congrats, you're a dad'" I say confidently.

"Oh my gosh, that's perfect!" Marlene squeals.

As soon as we finish planning, we go and get the supplies and set it up. I call Tobias so he can help, I've already gotten him and Uriah the rest of the day off.

"Hey babe, what's up?" I hear him say

"Hey, I could use your help. Don't ask any questions until the end, okay?"

"Okay..." He says a little offish.

"Okay, Marlene is pregnant and hasn't old Uriah yet. We came up with a plan to send him on a scavenger hunt to find notes and clue that Marlene wrote to get to a certain location. When he does, w are going to hold up signs saying "Congrats, you're a dad." We need you to go with Uriah and to keep me posted. I've gotten you two the day off. Sooo, please help me?" I say with hope and out of breath.

"Okay, I'll help and tell her congrats. I'll keep you posted."

"Yes! Thank you! I love you!"

"Love you too babe" After that, we get everything set up, and go to the last location. This is going to be fun."

URIAH POV:

I found out from Four that me and him have the rest of the day. Today is a confusing day, sort of hectic. Four is taking me to the Pit and when we get there, I see a note taped to the railing.

It reads: _"Uriah, remember when we first met. Well, go there to continue this little hunt, Love Marlene."_

"Four, what does Marlene have planned?" In response, Four just shrugs his shoulders and tells me to keep moving. I lead the way to the net.

"Here's where I met Marlene. It was the day she came to the compound and after she landed in the net and got out, she was just standing around. I decided to come up behind her and scare her, the initiate.

_FLASHBACK: URIAH POV_

_There's an initiate just standing around, near a wall. What a perfect time to scare one. I start to sneak up behind her. I touch her sides and scream in her ear. She squeals and jumps up, next thing I know, she is on the ground staring at me. I'm laughing my ass off. I give her a hand to help her up._

_"What's your name initiate?" I saw and flash her a smirk._

_"I'm Marlene, and you are?" Trying to be confident, eh?_

_"Oh, I'm Uriah and welcome to Dauntless." and smirk_

_END OF FLASHBACK_

I can't believe how far me and her have come. She's the best, and I couldn't dream of a life without her. What does she have planned?

I look around for a note, and after a while, I find one. Right where I scared her. Wow.

_You're probably wondering why you're going on a goose chase that I'm doing something, right? Well, just keep going to find out. Go to your workplace and grab a note from Zeke, Love ya!_

Four and I head to headquarters and I go to Zeke.

"Hey man, what's up?" Zeke says.

"Dude, I know you have a note, can I have it?" He looks at me and hands it to me. I take it, thank him, and read it.

_Okay hun, you're getting closer. There are five notes and you're on the third note already! Wow! Well, next note. Go to our apartment and look at where your second love is!_

MY POPTART STASH! I look at Four and he looks at me.

"We have to go to my apartment and rummage through my poptart stash, the nest to last note is in there!" I head to my apartment and unlock the door, I head straight to my poptart room. My "addiction" is that serious. I look for my favorite kind and, sure enough, there is a note taped to the front of the box.

_"Okay, you found this note. The last note, oh where, oh where could it be. Oh! Well, why don't you ask Four? I'm sure he knows."_

I look at Four and give him a questioning look. He reaches in his pocket, and hands me a note.

"Dude, you do know what she is up to!" I take the note and read it.

_Uriah, time for the moment you've been waiting for. Do you know where our secret spot it? Where there is a spot of nature in Dauntless, beneath a waterfall? Go to that cavern and you'll find out everything. I love you! -Marlene_

Four and I head to mine and Mar's secret spot. When I get there, there she is, with all the other girls there too. Each have a sign in their hand.

"Mar, what's going on?"

"Well, Uriah, I have something to tell you. I was really scared to tell you, but then figured out a way to tell you. Girls, hold up the signs."

Tris- Congrats

Shauna-you're

Christina- a

Marlene- Daddy "Uriah, I'm a month pregnant." She ways with a weak smile.

Marlene is pregnant!? This is amazing! I run to Marlene and pick her up, and spin her around. I kiss her like no tomorrow.

"I'm going to be a dad." I say dumbfounded

"yes, yes you are. and I'm going to be a mom"

"Now there's someone to share my poptart addiction with!" I say as everyone laughs and groans.

* * *

Hey everyone! I hope you like this chapter! Review or PM and tell me! Love you guys and thanks for all of the support through out all of my stories!

-Mercedes


	6. Parties and Dresses?

_Hey guys! Sorry about being off the grid for a LONG TIME! Sorry! I was busy with school, work and other things! It's Spring break right now and summer vacation is almost upon us! Right now, I'm sort of getting prepared for prom and all of my exams coming up, so I'll try and update as much as humanly possible! Thank you all for your reviews and everything! Keep them coming! Love you guys! Now, lets just head into the chapter! Don't forget to check out my other stories!_

* * *

_Tris POV:_

Well this has been eventful, Uriah's a dad and Marlene a mom, wow. I look over and see Uriah hugging Marlene like crazy and Marlene is crying; tears of joy of course. That's when I realize, my wedding is in exactly one month. I need to go get the girls their bridesmaid dresses, and pick a maid of honor. I already know who it is, but I hope everyone understands why. After everyone has calmed down, the girls and I say bye to our men.

"Girls, we are going to get your dresses, and we are going to Dauntless Bridals." I say with a smile. They start cheering, and we head on over to Dauntless Bridals. I've already kind of picked out the girls dress; for the bridesmaids there will be strapless silver dresses with lace detailing, and knee length. I love them and for the maid of honor, it will black strapless with lace detailing and knee length.

"okay guys, this is how one of you will find out if you are maid of honor. I have your dresses in different rooms, you'll put them on and whoever has the different dress will be my maid of honor." I smile at them, and they smile. I let them get to their changing rooms and when they get in there, I hear a scream. I knew this would happen. She would get so excited. I hear the door slam open.

"Oh my gosh Trissy! Is this really real?" Christina asks when she exits the changing room. Everyone else exits the room with smiles on their faces.

"Well, you are all like my sisters, but you did help me plan this wedding and have been my A-1 since day-1 in Dauntless. I had to pick you, it would've been a crime not too." I say with a smile and a few tears come out as well. Everyone crowds around me and we just group hug. I go back and see everyone in their dresses and they work so well and fit nice too.

"Do you all like the dresses?" I hope they do.

"We don't like them," at this I get sad, but then I hear "WE LOVE THEM!" I start laughing like crazy. We get the dresses and take them with us. My wedding dress is at Christina's so Tobias doesn't see it. I'm pulled out of my thoughts when I hear party.

"whoa, what party?"

"Duh, you're bachelorette party! We have started planning it! It's going to be so much fun."

I don't know why I complied... Oh crap, this is going to fun: my sarcasm at it's finest

_3rd Person POV: Christina and Zeke planning the parties:_

"Zeke, we should have a surprise joint party somewhere." Christina says as she's writing down stuff.

"Yeah, but isn't that against tradition?"

"Zeke, we're Dauntless, when do we ever follow rules?" asks a giggling Christina

"ugh, you know what? Let's go to Club Dauntless, get two separate rooms to stay in, and dance the night away. We'll get drunk and have a blast." Zeke says confidently.

"It is fun, but the guys can do that. I guess the girls can have a spa night and stuff like that. We'll have separate parties."

"okay works for me. Hey, Christina?"

"Yeah Zeke."

"Who is Tris' maid of honor?"

"Oh, I am! We found out yesterday! Who is Four's main man?"

Zeke looks down and doesn't say a thing.

"He hasn't determined yet, has he?"

"Nope, but the guys figure that he is going by who Tris picked as the maid of honor."

"Oh, okay. I'm sure he'll pick one of you sooner or later, Good Luck!"

With that Christina leaves the room with Zeke deep in thought about the wedding.

* * *

_Hey guys! Here's an update! I'm sorry it isn't as good as my other chapters, but it is an update! Thanks for reading! If you haven't already, check out my other stories! Love you all!_

_-Mercedes_


End file.
